


I Can’t Complain

by nandonman



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 1920’s AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Classy gays, Gay Josh Washington, Gramophone????, I’m so sorry, Josh is a little tease, M/M, Mike is bi-curious, This is horribly cheesy, Vest and suspenders, Washingroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandonman/pseuds/nandonman
Summary: Mike looked at his hand as he did so, the liquid dripping down it finalizing in his mind the choices he made.“Do you regret it?” Josh asked from beside him.Mike turned to look at him. Josh’s expression was guarded, despite his blown features. He was scared.Mike used his clean hand to reach for Josh’s cheek. He moved his thumb against his skin, and Josh’s eyes followed the movement before flicking back up to him.“I don’t regret any of this.”
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Josh Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Can’t Complain

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for a disgusting amount of 1920s slang  
> Also idk if condoms existed in the 20’s but they do now. Safety first friends

Mike took a breath.

His hand hovered above the door separating him from the place of no return.

That’s what it was, wasn’t it?

His brain was fried from the wine. That’s why he was here. He’s just here to see what happens. He’s a grown man; he can take control if things get out of it.

With that thought in mind, Mike racked his knuckles against the wood and waited.

Somewhere amidst the soft jazz streaming out from inside, Mike heard a voice call out.

“I don’t need housekeeping. But if you’re a friend, come on in.”

_This is it, Mikey. Keep your head screwed on._

The door swung open, Mike’s hand holding it in place.

“Housekeeping’s here.”

Josh looked up from his book, a grin spreading easily on his face. He stood, walking toward the door. Mike noticed he hadn’t changed out of his party decor, slacks with a vest and tie.

“I thought I said no housekeeping was needed. But hey, if you’re my housekeeper, then we’re hotsy-totsy.”

Mike rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

Josh’s gaze studied him, seeming to linger on his suit jacket.

“It’s kinda hot in here, don’t ya think?”

Mike blinked.

“Oh. Right. Thank you.”

He followed Josh to the chesterfield couch on the right side of the room, peeling off his suit. He held it in his hands as they sat. Josh crossed his legs.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you came.”

Again, Mike felt caught off guard. Quickly, he covered it with a smooth smile—the signature of the second oldest Munroe son.

“What can I say? I’m surprising.”

Josh raised an eyebrow, his lips curling up into a curious smirk.

“Yeah? Well, good. You’ll want to keep that air of mystery, Mike. Keeps the broads on their toes.”

Mike shrugged. “It’s natural.”

Silently, Mike thanked Josh in his head for being so uncouth. He’d never once called him ‘Michael,’ despite his family’s insistence that he introduce himself as such.

From beside him, Josh took a breath and leaned back on the couch, uncrossing his legs.

“I, uh . . . was hoping to apologize to you, actually.”

Mike frowned. “For what? Getting me drunk?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “Cause you’re all jingle-brained right now . . . No. For earlier.”

Josh avoided eye contact for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. The realization hit Mike then, and Josh turned to face him once more with big, guarded eyes.

“Oh.”

Mike paused. What should he say?

“. . . It happens. That wine of yours really deserves its reputation.”

Josh nodded.

“Well of course it does. It’s Washington.”

Mike smiled, feeling a weight lift from his chest. Was that why Josh invited himto his room? And here Mike was getting all antsy.

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled.” He glanced down at the book beside Josh and reached across him to pick it up.

Josh’s eyes flickered, watching the movement.

“Hm. Why am I not surprised?”

Mike thumbed through the romance novel, stopping at a random page.

“‘She was a real looker, curls perfectly framing her delicate features. Annie was her name. Tall and bold, a woman after modern fashion.’”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I just pulled it off the shelf. Besides, it’s not my type of read.”

It was Mike’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Really? I gotta be honest, you strike me as a romance kinda bird.”

Josh furrowed his brows then looked at him, eyes wide.

“You . . . Haven’t heard the rumors?”

Mike didn’t have a clue what Josh was talking about, and part of him began to feel left out of something. What had he missed?

“Uh . . . No? Or—maybe. What’s the word?”

Josh cleared his throat. “Well, Mike, sometimes things are best left close.”

Mike wanted to push, but he chose not to. If it was Josh’s business, who was he to butt in?

There was a moment of silence, quickly pierced by Josh’s gravelly voice.

“I was never that big of a fan of this type of music.”

Suddenly, Mike became aware once more of the upbeat swaying jazz sounding from the gramophone.

Josh stood and flattened his vest before making his way to the corner of the room. Mike found himself following.

“What are you a fan of, then?”

Josh paused before giving him a sly grin.

“Something a little more . . . Smooth.”

In a few movements, Josh had replaced the record with another, sliding the previous one back into paper.

He placed the needle on the grooves and looked back at him, grin melting into something more like a small smile as he began to crank the arm of the machine.

There was a sort of static before sounding out the soft notes of a piano.

_I don't remember_

_When I was young_

_I don't recall the day when I first saw the sun_

_But what I am certain_

_What is enough_

_Is just to remember that once, once I was loved_

A sort of earnest sadness flickered in Josh’s eyes before he let out a low chuckle.

“Something we can all relate to, right?”

Mike looked at him, searching his expression.

“. . . Right.” He inhaled sharply, releasing his breath slowly. “I . . . Guess I’m surprised by you, Joshua.”

Josh waved his hand as if expelling Mike’s words.

“Just call me Josh.”

Mike nodded. “Josh, then.”

The woman’s voice trembled with emotion, and Mike found himself in the struggle between feeling awkward and moved. Even though the wine was losing its grip on him, he found himself leaning toward the latter.

“. . . Must be hard, having the family legacy on your shoulders.”

Josh shrugged. “Not really. Besides, I won’t have to worry about that pretty soon.”

“What do you mean?”

Josh turned toward Mike, hands on the platform of the gramophone behind him.

“I gotta say, Mike, I’m relieved at how little Washington gossip you know.”

Mike moved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head slightly.

“Well you’re welcome to share. I can be a good comforter, you know.”

Josh smiled. “Oh, I bet.”

Mike smiled back and waited, wanting to let Josh decide whether or not to spill.

Eventually, Josh crossed his feet and exhaled.

“Where to start? . . . My mom’s pregnant. With a boy, just as she’d hoped.”

Mike frowned thoughtfully. “That’s great, Josh. Congratulations.”

Josh scoffed. “Yeah, it’s great for them. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to have another boy in the family. Hannah and Beth are swell, but it’ll be nice to have a baby brother.”

“Then why do I get the feeling you’re not happy about it?”

“Not unhappy. Just offended. You see, my parents found out about the rumors, and now they think I’m ‘unfit to lead the company.’”

Mike frowned. “What would rumors have to do with that? You aren’t throwing lead or anything. I mean—right?”

“Might as well be.” Josh sighed.

Mike crossed his arms, awaiting some kind of scandalous confession.

“. . . When we ran away earlier, into the hallway. And I . . . kissed you?”

Mike was confused. They were drunk. Or at least, tipsy. Was Josh an alcoholic?

“. . . I’d do it again, if you’d let me.”

Mike paused. What was Josh . . . ?

Oh.

_Oh._

“Careful there. You look a little pale.”

Mike’s eyes shot back up at him, searching Josh’s expression. Was he going to kiss him again?

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything. I’m just . . . Sharing. Like you asked me to.”

Mike swallowed, his eyes flickering unconsciously to Josh’s lips.

“Right. That’s good.”

Josh raised an eyebrow, something like a realization dawning across his face.

“Right. That is, I won’t do anything without the approval of the man I’m wanting to do something to.”

Mike blinked, then focused on Josh’s eyes.

“I . . . Thought that was why you gave me your room number, actually.”

“And you came?”

Mike froze. He did come, even thinking that. Was he considering—?

Josh stood up fully, placing his hands in his pockets and stepping toward Mike, watching his face for any sign of disapproval.

Mike gave none, and Josh stepped closer until Mike could see the flecks of blue in his eyes.

“—Wait.”

Josh stopped, hands still in his pockets. He watched Mike expectantly, and Mike found himself losing his charm.

“What does this make me?”

Josh smiled sympathetically and reached his hand out of his pocket, moving it to cup Mike’s cheek.

“Nothing more than human.”

Mike hesitated, but Josh’s hand felt warm against his cheek, and he found himself leaning into it.

“Then . . .”

Josh leaned forward, eyes closing as his gaze remained focused on Mike, and suddenly all of his doubt became a distant thing.

Mike let his eyes fall closed, and before Josh could, Mike surged forward and kissed him.

Josh wasted no time in surprise, instead following Mike as he parted his lips. Josh’s hands flew to Mike’s arms as said arms wrapped around Josh’s lower back, pulling him close.

Mike felt his chest tighten, and time seemed to slow when Josh let his lips linger around Mike’s lower lip, pulling slightly. Josh’s hands moved down Mike’s arms until they settled on his waist, and he pulled away just to gaze at him and pull his waist with him.

Mike blinked as Josh led him next to the window, his back reaching the wall. Mike glanced at the curtains pulled back beside them, then back to Josh.

“. . . We can stop, if you want.”

Josh’s voice was quiet, his hands still. He was giving Mike a way out.

For a moment, Mike considered it. This should be out of his comfort zone, right? He could walk away now and blame it on the wine, and leave Josh to his romance novels and Washington wine.

His eyes flickered to Josh’s, big and searching.

“No,” he mumbled. “I . . . want this.”

Josh stared at him until Mike kissed him again, letting his tongue run over Josh’s lip.

Josh’s eyes fell closed, and he pulled Mike closer by his belt.

Mike ran his hands up Josh’s stomach, to his chest, then stopping at his neck. His thumbs brushed up against Josh’s square jaw, feeling the rough shaved skin and marveling at how distinctly male it felt, while still feeling . . . right.

Josh let his lips part, and Mike took the bait. His lips tilted and flush against Josh’s, he took to exploring the fading taste of wine while his thumbs ran over Josh’s neck.

Josh, in turn, made a small noise and grazed his fingers just above Mike’s pant line. He dragged them lower until he was pulling softly on his belt.

Mike helped him discard of it, their noses bumping together at the movement.

Josh felt Mike’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek, and he felt his cheeks heat up, leaving him shocked at the other man’s effect on him.

Once the belt was done with, Josh took to unbuttoning his slacks, slowly, so that Mike could stop him if he wanted.

Mike didn’t stop him. Instead, he pulled apart from Josh’s lips to move toward his cheek, kissing from there to just beside his ear.

Josh swallowed, chuckling slightly at the wet feeling now on his jaw.

Josh pulled down the slacks, past Mike’s unsurprisingly curved ass, and let them drop to the floor.

“Damn, Mike . . .”

Mike smiled against Josh’s jaw, moving lower, Josh’s head tilting back as his hands moved to Mike’s ass and squeezed.

The action spurred something to life inside of Mike, and he stopped halfway down Josh’s neck and found his adam’s apple. It bobbed as Mike took to unbuttoning Josh’s vest, and he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Josh gasped at the sensation and moved his hands to the underside of Mike’s butt and squeezed again.

Mike couldn’t stop himself from grinding forward against Josh, surprised at how quickly Josh’s hips met his.

When Josh’s vest was undone, Mike pulled it off and let his hands fly to his tie.

Josh returned the favor by undoing Mike’s tie simultaneously. Together they pulled them off, and Mike chuckled as Josh took the first turn in getting rid of Mike’s dress shirt.

Once it was unbuttoned, Josh paused, running his hands down his exposed chest.

“Never felt anyone as firm as you.”

Mike raised an eyebrow but soon realized that this was definitely not Josh’s first time with a man, even if it was his.

“You’re flattering me.”

Josh’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and he smiled.

“Is it flattery if it’s true?”

Then he pulled on Mike’s sleeves, and Mike allowed him to pull off the shirt.

Mike was about to answer when Josh took his lips in his and kissed him passionately.

Mike furrowed his brows and kissed back, allowing his hands to lower to Josh’s pants.

He’d just started to undo his suspenders when Josh reached forward and ran his hand over Mike’s bulge.

Mike exhaled against Josh’s lips, and Josh snuck two fingers under the rim of his underwear. Then he pulled.

Mike’s eyes opened as he became exposed, and he watched as Josh pulled back to look down and take him in his hand.

“Wow, Mikey boy . . . Didn’t expect _that_.“

Mike smirked slightly, well aware of his fortune. He rubbed his own neck before glancing at the curtains.

He put his hands back to work undoing Josh’s suspenders, watching as they snapped loose and tossing them down. Josh began to move his hand around Mike’s length, and Mike bit his lip, quickly undoing Josh’s pants and pulling them down.

“Do me a favor, will you, darling?”

Josh glanced at him, blush spreading at the pet name.

“Undo the curtain.” He pressed a kiss to Josh’s cheek. “And pull it across.”

Josh did as asked, letting the heavy decor swing over the window.

Mike glanced as he pulled down Josh’s pants, and he felt a familiar but strange feeling in his gut as he took in the sight of Josh’s raised cock.

Mike took a breath, and without much hesitation, he held onto Josh and pulled him toward the bed.

Josh stepped out of his pants and followed him, seemingly entranced by Mike.

The latter spun them around until Josh’s back was to the bed. Then he lowered him, hands supporting his back, watching as Josh’s eyes glimmered with emotion.

He let go as Josh relaxed into the threaded ornate blanket beneath him.

“What’re you going to do?” Josh asked, voice soft.

Mike let his eyes rake over him, and instinctively he reached out and stroked him through his boxers. His other hand moved to unbutton Josh’s shirt, and Josh helped him, his breath getting heavier.

Mike glanced down at him, lips slightly agape. “. . . Whatever you want.”

Josh stared at him with his wide eyes, seemingly in thought.

Then his shirt was being pulled off, and the two gazed at each other, all tension and doubts melting away.

“Okay.” Josh swallowed. “Just tell me if you don’t like it.”

Mike found himself staring as Josh pulled down his underwear. He’d just sat up and backed Mike against the wall, and now here he was, shimmying out of his boxers, hips swaying side to side.

Mike should have been ashamed, but he couldn’t help watching him, his already hard dick twitching with anticipation.

Josh smirked at him, his upper lip jutting out just slightly above his lower. Mike wanted to kiss him. Holy shit.

Josh discarded the underwear and crawled forward. Mike’s mouth fell open as Josh came toward him, and then Josh was reaching forward and spreading Mike’s legs open.

Mike let him, but he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Josh into a kiss.

Josh kissed back, and from the way he ate away at him, Mike knew he was just as hungry for Mike as Mike was for him.

Josh rose higher, and Mike struggled to keep his lips on his, as Josh was holding down his thighs.

Eventually they separated, and Josh moved lower.

Their eyes locked, and Josh lowered his head above Mike’s cock. The former reached for it and held it in place as he lowered his mouth down on him.

Mike sucked in a breath at the wet sensation, but he quickly relaxed at the warmth.

Then Josh moved.

He licked around his shaft, then took him in between his lips and bobbed his head.

Mike shut his eyes, hand shooting out to run his fingers through Josh’s curls.

Josh took him in nearly fully, and Mike couldn’t help but pull at his hair.

“Holy . . .”

Josh ran his hand over Mike’s inner thigh, then moved to caress his balls. Then he pulled back, forward, up and down, creating a steady rhythm.

Mike let out a small sound and looked down at him; he tugged on his hair, feeling somewhat comforted by the feeling of Josh’s thick curls against his skin.

Josh’s head followed the movement, and his lips dragged to the tip of his dick. Then Josh looked up at him, eyes firm with confidence. Mike met his eyes and Josh winked, just before going down completely, until his lips pressed against his balls.

Mike let go immediately. He exhaled, hands moving to hold Josh’s jaw. Josh moved both hands beneath Mike, who raised his hips enough to let Josh grip his ass again.

Then Josh resumed bobbing his head, this time taking Mike’s whole dick, feeling it hit the back of his throat.

Mike felt each movement with his hands, following Josh’s mouth by his jaw, raising and lowering his hands.

If it was pesky, Josh didn’t seem to mind. He knew Mike was getting off on it.

In fact, Mike found that he had to physically restrain himself from fucking into Josh’s mouth. It worked for a little while. Then Josh quickened his pace, and Mike couldn’t help but thrust into him.

Josh gagged and quickly, Mike pulled out, worried he’d hurt him.

“Fuck—sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“It’s okay,” Josh rasped. He cleared his throat, and Mike ran a hand through his hair.

“I was actually just about to switch.”

Mike’s eyes widened. He’d never sucked anyone off before. Was that too far? Would he even be good at it?

Josh saw his expression and smiled.

“Relax. I have a feeling you know a thing or two about this one.”

Although confused, Mike swallowed and watched nearly eagerly as Josh leaned toward him. Mike moved to kiss him, but Josh dodged, instead leaning into his ear and whispering.

“Will you fuck me, Michael?”

Mike scoffed. He felt his face heat up at the warmth of Josh’s breath against his ear, his low voice gravelly and unfairly seductive.

“I thought I asked you not to call me that.”

Josh turned, eyes lidded as he faced Mike, barely any distance between them as their noses touched.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Mike stared up at him, the urge to kiss him nearly disabling.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.”

Josh smiled and kissed his cheek, then pulled away.

Mike closed his eyes, and Josh left his side, leaning across to the nightstand.

When Mike’s eyes opened, Josh was in front of him again, finagling with a condom.

_This is really happening. Right. Get yourself together, Mike. You can do this._

Josh looked at him, his eyes firm and serious.

“I’m gonna need verbal confirmation here.”

Mike rolled his eyes then reached down and held his cock for him.

“Put it on.”

Josh’s lips parted, and he smiled to himself.

“Yessir.”

When Josh had said he wanted to be fucked, Mike imagined a lot of things, but none of them were quite what happened.

After Josh slid the condom over him, he’d smirked, kissed him, then turned around.

Mike reached out and ran his hand over Josh’s back, feeling his shoulders, then making his way down to the middle of his back.

Josh moved his head slightly, looking at Mike from the corner of his eye. Mike met his gaze, and Josh smiled.

Then Josh was lifting himself up and onto Mike, careful to align himself with Mike’s cock.

Mike’s breath hitched, and he guided Josh down, his hand firm on his side. Once Josh was lowered, Mike reached around, feeling from Josh’s thigh to his balls.

It felt weird, holding another man’s dick in his hand, his own inside him. But he wasn’t complaining. Not at all.

Josh sighed, getting comfortable against him, then in one motion he leaned back, head resting on Mike’s shoulder, torso at an angle that left him so . . . exposed.

Mike moved his head, nuzzling into Josh’s hair and leaving a kiss or two.

“Alright baby. Let’s start slow.”

Josh nodded, eyes closed and lips parting as he lifted himself.

Mike ran his hand over Josh’s trail, then held his cock in his hand, stroking him.

Josh bit his lip and mumbled Mike’s name, his preferred name this time, and Mike set to work.

Mike thrusted his hips up and Josh’s mouth opened. He lowered them, then thrust up again, and again.

“Ah—fuck . . . _fuck_ ,” Josh moaned.

Mike dragged his hand up and down Josh’s base, moving to his tip and pressing his fingers against him.

Mike watched as Josh pushed down and lifted himself in time with Mike’s thrusts, and his eyes roamed to Josh’s expression, blissful, his mouth hanging open, eyes shut tight.

“You look so goddamn good like this, baby . . . “

Josh smiled, eyes opening slightly. Mike kept a steady rhythm, slow and sensual, relishing the heat between them and in the air.

Josh turned his head toward Mike, watching him through lidded eyes. Mike faced him, tearing his own eyes from Josh’s body and focusing on him.

“Kiss m—“

Mike interrupted Josh with his lips, kissing him passionately. Josh kissed back, lips parting around his, between his. He nearly stopped their rhythm, so distracted by their kiss.

Then Mike quickened his pace, and Josh moaned into his mouth.

It took a moment, but then Josh had caught up, raising and lowering his hips to their rhythm once again, this time harsher—faster.

“Josh,” Mike murmured against his lips. He pulled back, and Josh turned his head back toward the ceiling.

Soon, Mike was thrusting into him mercilessly, hips meeting his repeatedly. Josh kept himself held up for as long as he could, desperately trying to match Mike’s pace.

Eventually it proved too much, and Josh fell back against him. Mike took initiative and rocked in and out of him at a—rather impressive, Josh thought—speed, and Josh allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being completely supported and fucked into bliss.

He must have been noisy because Mike smirked and as he jerked him off, he spoke into his hair.

“You’re loud, darling. Try to be louder.”

Josh blushed, not sure if Mike was being sarcastic or not. Then it became clear with his next words.

“Let’s make those rumors clear. Say my name.”

Josh gasped as Mike thrust into his prostate, his hand jerking him so well.

“M-Mike . . .”

“Louder,” Mike mumbled, into his ear this time, thrusting once again perfectly in that sweet spot.

Josh did as he asked, a small spark of doubt being overrun with affection for the man at his loyalty. Was he really willing to be dragged down with him? What was he doing?

“Good,” he managed breathlessly.

Josh moaned, all too aware of the heat building inside of him. Mike was relentless, needing desperately for the friction of hitting Josh where he liked it. They were both close, and they knew it.

“I can’t . . . Mike—“

“Me too, baby.”

“R-Right.” Josh barely got the word out of his mouth before Mike pulled back and thrust into him, his hand still running up and down his length.

Josh made a sort of pouting sound before his breath hitched and he moaned, loud and clear as he spilled out onto Mike’s hand.

His body fell limp against Mike, who followed soon after, riding out his release.

Josh was panting, and Mike found himself breathless too, collapsing into the pillows beneath them.

There was a stretch of silence as they both caught their breath.

Then Josh tried to get up.

Mike felt Josh’s legs shake against him, and he put a hand on his stomach, keeping him in place.

“Stay here. Just for a moment.”

Josh didn’t argue. Instead, he nodded and laid back against Mike, chest rising and falling with his labored breaths.

“. . . I hope you know what you just did,” Josh said, his voice soft.

Mike stared up at the ceiling and exhaled deeply.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

There was a pause, then fumbling as Josh removed himself from Mike and laid down next to him.

Mike looked at his hand as he did so, the liquid dripping down it finalizing in his mind the choices he made.

“Do you regret it?” Josh asked from beside him.

Mike turned to look at him. Josh’s expression was guarded, despite his blown features. He was scared.

“. . . Josh.”

Mike used his clean hand to reach for Josh’s cheek. He moved his thumb against his skin, and Josh’s eyes followed the movement before flicking back up to him.

“I don’t regret any of this.”

Josh stared at him, and he swallowed.

“. . . Good. Now come here.”

Mike smiled and did as he asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around him. His cum-sprayed hand laid between them, and Josh frowned.

“You gonna let me clean that up?”

Mike blinked then moved to rub it off on the sheet, but Josh’s hand shot out and stopped him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Cleaning it off?”

Josh frowned. “Not on my sheets you aren’t. Here.”

Mike stared at Josh as he took his fingers between his lips, sucking them slowly, his eyes lowered.

Mike swallowed, and his guts twisted.

“. . . Right. Of course.”

Josh smiled slightly as he pulled them away to replace with his palm. He licked his palm clean, and Mike found himself lost for words.

Then Josh let go, his eyes moving up to meet Mike’s. Mike watched him, his expression betraying him and revealing the dancing feeling in his stomach.

Josh searched his eyes, his own widening. Mike blushed slightly, then Josh pulled him forward and kissed him.

Mike was surprised at their kiss. It was more tender than they’d done yet, and it felt oddly intimate, as if they’d known each other for years.

But Mike wasn’t complaining.

No, he definitely wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut??? So sorry for . . . everything.
> 
> The song Josh played is called “Once I Was Loved” by Melody Gardot. It’s from 2015, but it sounds older, so let’s pretend.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> <3


End file.
